The Project
by AureliaLunebird
Summary: Andromeda was a child of Vesta created by the flames. Lilie was a child of Luna created by the moon. The Project started to test what powers they would have but they both must never know this. But Zeus has a plan to kill them both, so they are hidden with the hunters. This is their story.
1. The Beginning

**VESTA'S P.O.V.**

I sat in my normal seat poking the heart when the flames materialized into a solid shape about the size of a small child I reached in and pulled it out and realized it was a small child and a note that said " _Dear Vesta,you have no children, thus this is a project including you and Luna to find out what powers they would have. If you do except your blood will run through her veins and your DNA will intertwine with hers, but because you are her only parent she will be a demigod. With wishes of good luck the flames, and the fates._ " I froze, a child of me! I am the goddess of family and thus have always wanted one, but never have found a man good enough to have one with. This could be my chance. Then the note glowed " _Do you accept?_ " it asked, "Yes" I replied. then the child lifted and changed until it was again on my lap but this time, a small smiling baby girl with ash black very curly hair with orange and yellow tips and my yellow and orange flame-like eyes, "Your name will be Andromeda for the hope of a hero to defend you" I say to her. I then transport to Olympus.

 **LUNA'S P.O.V.**

I sat on a cliff and admired the moon while playing with potion to change the color of the moon to a nice purple-silver color with light blue specks when the potion suddenly formed into the size of a small child I picked up and realized there was a note with them so I read it and it said " _Dear Luna,you have no children, thus this is a project including you and Vesta to find out what powers they would have. If you do except your blood will run through her veins and your DNA will intertwine with hers, but because you are her only parent she will be a demigod. With wishes of good luck the moon, and the fates._ " I stopped, I have wished to have a child but have never had never found a man worthy of me and my child thus have never had one I pursed my lip and thought this would be the perfect chance " _Do you accept?_ " it asked "I do" I whispered then the child lifted and changed util it was again in my arms only, this time, a smiling baby girl was staring back at me with her big silver and purple eyes like my own, she had thick curly almost black brown hair with silver and purple tips, "Your name shall be Lilie in hope that you blossom into a fine and beautiful young lady" I whisper to her. Then I teleport to Olympus.

"Lord Jupiter" Vesta and I say at the same time, "Yes, Luna and Vesta?" he replies I step forward"we have been blessed by the moon,"I say when Vesta interrupts with "and the flames" I continue" and the fates with these children." his face turns angry "No, they must be killed at once!" he yelled but before he could do anything we teleported to the Hunters of Artemis' camp and walked straight into Artemis' tent "Artemis We beg you take care of our children. They were sent by the fates for knowledge thus we haven't broken our vows please help us" Vesta begged "May I see them?" she asked we nodded and handed them over "Names?" she questioned "Lilie" I reply "Andromeda" Vesta answers. "I will but you must visit to train them in their powers. Also, they will age until they are five after you leave then age normally"she says "so we will miss out on 5 years of their lives?" Vesta asked sadly "yes" Artemis replies "okay I might be a little sad but I agree to your terms." Vesta stated."And I second that." I say "Good now not to be rude but you should leave before Zeus knows you're here. Goodbye." she replied. Vesta and I said our goodbyes and left.

 **ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

After Vesta and Luna left I looked at the babies in my tent, they looked just like their parents but with their eye color's at the end of their hair. Then I used my powers they started to age they went from a few weeks to five in a minute then stopped. Then I blessed them and made them have the same blessing as my hunters but they weren't hunters they were too young. Lilie was about 3 foot 7 and her hair reached her mid back and was curly. Andromeda was about 3 foot 6 and her hair was to her shoulder blades and was very curly. Lilie had on a silver shirt, a white elbow-length cloak, silver long biking shorts, and black combat boots. Andromeda had on a black shirt, a silver elbow-length cloak, black long biking shorts, and black combat boots. Then Lilie and Andromeda's hair did itself Lilie's in two braids starting at the top of her head and Andromeda's hair in two mini-buns at the bottom of hers both with a pin showing the symbol of their godly parent.

Thirty minutes later they both woke up and looked around then looked down at themselves and screamed. "how am I this tall?" Lilie asked then covered her mouth in surprise "how did you do that?" Andromeda asked the covered her own then they looked at each other a screamed. "Hello, I'm Artemis and you both are five because I speed up your aging process to the point where you were five and blessed you," I say they both jump at the sound of my voice then turn to look at me, "what does that mean?" Andromeda asked, "Well Andromeda that means you and Lilie can run really fast, speak to wolves, use a bow and arrow really well, and have enhanced scenes at night." I answered her "okay but please call me Anne, Andromeda is a mouthful!" I laughed "indeed it is, Anne" I agreed.


	2. The Hunters

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

Lilie looked around worriedly and looked very scared "where is my mommy?" then she repeated this action "this isn't mommy's house! I'm lost!" she said then started to cry, that means she was developing her childhood 'memories' and knew she wasn't home, Anne did the exact same thing and then I said "You're staying with your Aunt Artemis remember? Your mommies are visiting their brothers, remember?" the two stopped crying and came and hugged me and suddenly smiles formed on their faces and then Lilie asked "when will they be back?" I tensed and decided to say "soon" then the two young girls said "yay!" and hugged me tighter "thank you, aunt Artemis!" they said in unison I smiled and then said "it's time for dinner and for you to meet your cousins." they look at each other then looked at me smiled and walked over and we headed out of the tent. They followed closely behind me and held each other's hand's to make sure they didn't lose each other as we made our way to the dining tent and suddenly all eyes were on them, Lilie visibly tensed and hid behind Anne. I then realized that these two were like sisters or twins not like cousins. "Hello everyone this is Lilie and Anne." they all greeted them with hello, hi, and some waves here and there that's when Selene walked up and looked at them and barked which translated to "Hello I'm Selene and soon I'll be human as soon as the sun goes down in fact! Which is in 15 seconds!" I counted down in my head 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. A bright light glowed and then in the wolf's place stood a five-year-old girl with dark brown wavy hair and light brown eyes with purple swirled together, she was about 3 foot 4, and she was wearing a white shirt, a black elbow-length cloak, long white biking shorts, and combat boots. Lilie jumped up in the air in joy "can we be friends?" she asked with glee and Selene nodded and replied "definitely!" they three of them smiled and then I said come get some food young ones and meet your cousins the young girls followed closely and everything was fine until Anne's hand caught on fire when she was laughing about something Selene said and thus started to freak out Lilie laughed and poured water on her friends hands and Selene calmed down after that she was lifted from the ground and spun around and sh was sat down and Asteria appeared she hugged her child she turned to the two young girls, "My blessings upon you for you have relieved my daughter of her curse," she said and they broth glowed a soft black and silver. They have the power of Luna, Hestia, Asteria, and Myself, I sighed they would attract many monsters. Luna and Hestia popped up Luna says "We are here to bless Selene as a thank you for excepting , our children and them expecting her," Selene glow silver and red.


End file.
